Legacy Advantage
}}The Legacy Advantage is a reformed version of the game-changing twist known as the Hidden Immunity Idol. Both having the same mechanics, the Legacy Advantage is only able to be played at the final 13 (sometimes 12 or 11) or the final 6. Overview The Legacy Advantage is, in essence, another form of the Hidden Immunity Idol. Both are used to negate votes cast against the user. However, a Legacy Advantage is much less powerful as it can only be played at a Tribal Council in which there are 11/12/13 remaining contestants or 6 remaining contestants. Unlike a Hidden Immunity Idol, a contestant voted out with the Legacy Advantage still in their possession can will it to another player still in the game. This makes the only way the Legacy Advantage can be out of the game is after it has been played. History Jordan Originating in , Franco, the eventual winner of the season, was rewarded the Legacy Advantage after scoring the highest in Streakbound. He was informed that it worked the same as a Hidden Immunity Idol, though could only be played at the final 13 or the final 6. Because Franco continuously won Individual Immunity, the Legacy Advantage held no real use for him. He ultimately used it on Jordan at the final 6, though it did not negate any votes against him. West Side A new twist in led to the formation of Dance at the Gym. This was a reformed "Exile Island" where advantages would be located. Jidiro and Jupiter both accompanied each other to Dance at the Gym where Jupiter would receive the Legacy Advantage. This time, the Legacy Advantage could be played at the final 12, indicating that the merge would occur then. However, Jupiter would be voted out with it still in possession. Falsely believing Nico III to be the one who voted with him, Jupiter willed the Legacy Advantage to him. Upon entering the spectator's lounge, Jupiter realized Alex was the one who voted with him, so he promptly told Alex that he willed the Legacy Advantage to Nico III. Alex informed Rob, who then banned Jupiter for breaking Rule #1: "Do not talk to contestants or jurors about the game." Nico III was then told that his newfound Legacy Advantage had been compromised by Jupiter to Alex. Almost immediately, Nico III willed the advantage to Riley in hopes to get the target off of his back. Riley ended up also being voted out with the advantage still in possession, so she willed it back to Nico III. The advantage was finally used at the final 6, though it did not negate any votes against him. All-Stars The Legacy Advantage appeared for a third time in where Jordan, who had previously had the advantage played on him three seasons prior, received it after visiting The Room Where It Happens. He told Schuyler tribemates Alex and Joey L to solidify his trust with them. Word got out about the advantage; Hey and Adyum both soon found out about its whereabouts. Jordan chose not to play the Legacy Advantage at the first merged Tribal Council, instead saving it for the final 6. The rest of the cast knew about Jordan's advantage, so they knew they could not target him at the final 6. Jordan used it on himself at the final 6, securing his spot in the final 5. Suburbia In , Sommer correctly decoded a word scramble that spelled out "Legacy Advantage." She was then prompted a jigsaw puzzle, which she completed before anyone else, rewarding her with the advantage. This go-around, the Legacy Advantage could be played at the final 11 or the final 6. Many other contestants decoded the word scramble and solved the puzzle, though they did not complete it in time. This did provide them with the information that the Legacy Advantage was in fact in somebody's possession. Because Redemption Island was in play, the Legacy Advantage would only be willed if Sommer was permanently eliminated. Sommer chose to use the advantage at the final 6, where an unprecedented null vote occurred. Because the Legacy Advantage had given Sommer immunity, she was ineligible to be voted for on the revote. Zach, who had voted Sommer out before she returned from Redemption Island, would be eliminated. Ghost Island In , Mechi was gifted the Legacy Advantage after he was sent to Ghost Island. It was able to be used at the final 13 or the final 6. However, Mechi was voted out before he could use it, and he willed it to Shaina Nichole. She shares the information with Bongo, but upon knowing she is going to be voted out at Tribal Council, she announces her possession of the Legacy Advantage with the whole tribe and claims it will be willed to Spencer. Shaina Nichole was voted out, but she willed the advantage to Joseph instead. Due to Quincy revealing Shelby's advantages to all the players, the game was reset at the final 15 and all contestants were stripped of their advantages, including the Legacy Advantage. The advantage did not reappear. Uses Trivia * All users of the Legacy Advantage reached the Final Tribal Council in their respective season in which they found the advantage. * No contestant has negated any votes with the Legacy Advantage. References Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Strategy Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Survivor: Suburbia